Current services adapted to provide uploading of data or source files or large groups of files (e.g., Dropbox™, SugarSync™, Box™, OneDrive™, etc.), are greatly limited in the way the user can edit or modify various file data—such as file names, authorship, dates, and other like metadata and file attributes. For example, users will typically send one or more files for upload from a device (e.g., via a web browser). Once the files are uploaded, then and only then, can the file attributes be edited and modified to differ from the original data status present at the time of the upload. Code exists on the server that processes the changes, and then updates the file information at the client interface. As such, the users are undesirably required to wait until the full upload process is complete before the changes can be made, and before receiving any confirmation of the implemented file data changes. In addition, users cannot delete the files until the file transfer completes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new, improved, and more efficient systems and methods for allowing users to access, edit, and delete file attributes for uploaded files.